thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Asbel Lhant
Previous Background Born as the heir to the Lhant throne, Asbel wanted nothing more than to leave and become a knight. He didn't feel exactly thrilled to become the next Lord of Lhant. One day, while out traveling with his brother Hubert, Asbel discovered a strange girl in a meadow on Lhant hill, who apparently had amnesia. The two decided to bring her back to town, where they named her Sophie, after the flower Sopheria. Some time later, Asbel met Richard, the prince of Barona who was staying in the Lhant manor. The two formed an unbreakable bond of friendship with sophie, and promised to make their friendship eternal. However, it was during a night at Barona when things fell apart. Asbel and his friends had gone to search for Richard in a secret passageway to the castle when they were attacked by an unknown monster and soon defeated. Sophie, in an act of desperation, sacrificed herself to save them all. Leaving Asbel to wish to atone for his actions. He left his home the next day, where he traveled to Barona to train in the knight academy. Seven years later, Asbel was thrown into several events that allowed him to meet up with his old friends, including the lost Sophie, while they traveled around the world. Together the group traveled to the Lastalia where they stopped a Lambda corrupted Richard from draining the cores Eleth. Separating the two, Asbel took in Lambda, and persuaded him that he could Co-exist in his own mind-space. It was a foolish idea, but Asbel wished to show him the world, and how much potential the human race had. Six months later, Asbel became the Lord of Lhant, and was once more thrown into a series events. Monsters left over from the Lambda event were growing progressively stronger, as Asbel and his group tried to figure out the cause. Eventually traveling to Fodra, they were about to face off with the cause of the abnormalities, Little Queen, when Asbel was suddenly pulled into a new world with Richard. Current Background (Arc 4 Asbel) Asbel was the child of the Lord of Lhant and his Father furiously tried to write that as Asbel's future, which caused more than one row between the two. Asbel being a very active and rebellious child, the breaking point came after a girl named Sophie came into his life and they were able to spend mere days together before she was killed defending him. Asbel felt emotionally crippled by his weakness and ran from home to join the Knight academy in hopes that he would gain the strength to defend those important to him. After 7 years of training at the Knight Academy Asbel had lost his rebelliousness and became a polite and strong young man. Only to be sent back to Lhant the day before he was to become a full knight. Events transpired from there that would force him to fight his Brother, a lieutenant in the Strahtan military, be banished from his home and return to the Capital where he succeeds in thwarting a Coup by his friend, Prince Richard's, uncle and placing Richard on the throne. They then move to reclaim Lhant, Asbel wishing to reason with his Brother but Richard wishing to attack. So Asbel returns just in time for Richard to attack them all, Sophie who had reappeared amidst Asbel's banishment from Lhant begins to fight Richard and loses, only saved from a second death by Asbel's swift intervention. They all fight Richard and push him out of Lhant and need to head to Strahta to maintain Hubert as Lord of Lhant in the eyes of the Strahtan military. In that they succeed after encountering resistance from a Strahtan military official and fixing the source of Water Eleth in Strahta the Valkines Cryas. Though Richard appears atop a strange fleet of creatures and absorbs all of the Eleth from the Valkines cryas, rendering it a big blue crystal banana in the sand now. Deciding that the bigger problem is now not Lhant's position in the world but what kind of shenanigans Richard plans to unfurl upon the world with all the Eleth in Windor's and Strahta's Valkines Cryas they plan to intercept him at Fendel's Valkines Cryas. So they move out to Fendel with not much of a plan besides to try and get to their Valkines Cryas. Though entering Fendel opens a new can of worms onto our already insanely overburdened group as the Fire Cryas that Fendel has is unstable and prone to exploding. A dust sized speck of the stuff causing a crater that puts hand grenades to shame, so you can imagine trying to use ALL the energy from a Valkines Cryas giant banana shaped monstrosity that it is can only end with Chernobyl like results. After a set of adventures and the death of a Fendellian official whom was friends with one of the party members before he left for Windor the party stop a cataclysmic detonation of fire cryas. Only for Richie to swoop in on his weird bird monsters and take the fire Eleth right out of the Valkines Cryas. The group return to The Amarcian Enclave, home of a supposedly extinct race of super genius' of which one happens to be among their party. They learn there that after draining all the Eleth from the Valkines Cryas Richard is likely aiming to enter the Lastallia, the core of their world and source of all the Eleth. Also learning of a person called Lambda who tried to do what Richard is doing long before Asbel and the others were even specks in someones eye. They make their way to the Worlds Eye in hopes of thwarting Richard's attempts to recreate the events of a poem referring to "Protos Heis" they defeat Richard only for him to down Sophie whilst they tried to bring him back to his senses. Sophie was rendered blind in the attack but isn't obviously bleeding, thus Pascal, the Amarcian, reasons that she must not be human and could well be from the planet Fodra. The Amarcian elder agrees with this Theory and sends them to the location of an Amarcian ruin said to have a lost archive in it. After finding the archive and gaining knowledge of a shuttle they can use to get to Fodra they leave for the planet and learn Lambda's origins knowing that Lambda and Richard had fused together. After another mess of events they wind up at the Lastallia and fight Richard and Lambda, eventually beating Lambda out of Richard. Asbel then begins talking with Lambda, Lambda initially being hostile and trying to over run Asbel's mind so that he may use Asbel for his plan to get revenge on Humanity for abusing him on Fodra and for their abuse against him on Ephinea, Asbel's home world, even though it was he who opened hostilities the second time. Asbel simply offers Lambda the chance to see the good of the world with him rather than living in a pool of negativity, pleading to his better memories of people that he had seen play out in recordings on Fodra. Lambda eventually agrees, fearful in some ways that he may overpower Asbel before he could show him anything. Asbel simply states that he'll just have to fight back and keep himself until he was able to show Lambda everything. Second Arc At the end of Arc 2, Asbel fell in alongside Richard, who greeted him with insinuations and a smile. Among the people with them were Link and Navi, and Riku Fourth Arc Asbel fell (Literally) through the portal and landed in the area beneath Skyloft. Though confused as to his sudden relocation Lambda quickly saw him to his friends Richard and Cheria along with Sailor Pluto, Rosalina, Kirrahe, Jack Frost, Lucina. Whilst also opposed by the Familiar Possessed Trio and Yami Marik. After a long night time trek Asbel and co made it to New Haven City. Most everyone in the group was tired after the long night, bar Asbel who had been brought from early morning to dead of night through the gate. Though this made life easier for him with the sudden fight against Black Lady and Card Ejector. The fight dragged on, mostly due to the attack inhibiting effects of Swords of Revealing Light. During the fight Asbel discovered his power as a Senshi, and with Pluto's help completed his transformation into Lastallia Knight to save Black Lady. Though he quickly collapsed from exhaustion once the fight was over. Personality Spirited and carefree, Asbel upholds his strong sense of justice with a bit of naivety that causes him to make large ideals, that would otherwise be impossible. He tries to take responsibility for his actions, but they often result in failure, forcing him to try and be more self aware at times, in order to protect his friends whom he deeply cares about. Aside from that, Asbel is considerably oblivious to many things around him. This most likely stems from him possibly being too Naive to understand. Abilities '''Lambda: '''Through Lambda, Asbel has knowledge and limited power through speaking with Lambda in his mind '''Lastallia Knight: '''By making use of the Sopheria flower given to him by Sailor Pluto Asbel can transform into Lastallia Knight. Guardian of the Core of the world Asbel gains control of all three types of Eleth to perform the purifying strike: Righteous Blade. Combat Going through years of training under Malik to become a knight, Asbel fights with his sword typically sheathed, rather than out and slashing. This allows him to be more versatile across the battlefield, as he spends more time kicking and striking with the swords handle with A-artes such as: Stagger Strike. However, when Asbel does unsheath his sword, he switched up his fighting style for a more defensive situation, using slower B-artes such as:Infernal Torrent. Aside from this, Asbel fights using a CC, or "Chain capacity" System. In which in battle it starts at 8. During the fight the capacity will increase to a maximum of 26. When Asbel uses certain Artes, Attacks, or evades, this number decreases by a certain amount. (For B-artes it depends on the attack, For A-artes it goes from 1-2-3-4 for a cost and for avoiding it is 1 also.) Asbel gains CC by standing in place and guarding. (By standing in place however. I mean Doing no actions.) Finally, Asbel has an Accel mode, which is a power given to him by Lambda. When he activates it, His CC will fill, and a spinning flame will revolve around him, protecting him from attacks and hurting those around him for a short while. Category:Tales Of Category:Male Category:Colonel_Crapshot Category:Game Category:DevaliousL